Pretty In Pink
by Jules
Summary: A/U Fic based on the movie,Pacey in the role of Duckie and Andie as well...Andie! ;)
1. Prologue

Pretty In Pink-  
  
Prologue  
  
Andie McPhee has lived in Capeside all her life.The only family she's ever known is her father, she visits her mother occasionally but she resides in Providence, in a psychiatric hospital.  
  
Andie's lifelong best friend Pacey lives on the other side of the creek.  
  
When vicious rumors spread around the school about Andie's home life, originated by the popular kids Joey, Dawson and Jen…. the only people they can depend on are each other.  
  
Pacey's everything she could ask for in a friend, sweet, loyal, kind, and always there for her.  
  
The only problem is Pacey hides a secret deep inside, he's hopelessly in love with her.  
  
Pacey harbors his true feelings, he's always had but when his secret gets out it changes everything.Meanwhile Andie fears she may never find love, but what she doesn't know is love is about to find her.When "popular" new boy in school Dawson starts to show an interest in her, Andie thinks her luck might change…things all together might change.  
  
As the end of the year draws to an end friendships are tested, secrets revealed, and hearts broken. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Andie McPhee sat at her desk, daydreaming as her teacher rambled on and on.  
  
Leaning her head on her hand, she gazed out the open window beside her, and breathed in the fresh spring air.  
  
Capeside, it had been home for seventeen years, but somehow it just didn't feel that way.  
  
Things weren't as simple as Andie hoped they'd be.  
  
'I really shouldn't complain' she thought wearily 'Things could be much worse..I'm pretty well off'  
  
Drifting back to the classroom, Andie smiled as she glanced at Pacey Witter.  
  
Leaning back in his desk, in the next room Pacey gave her a warm smile back.  
  
'He's the best friend I could ask for' Andie grinned as she remembered how great he'd been when they were growing up..there for through all the challenges life handed them.  
  
She winked, turning her attention back to the teacher.  
  
As the teacher wrote endlessly on the board Andie felt her thoughts drifting again.  
  
'I hope I've been as good a friend to him' she gazed 'He's had his fair share of problems too..His dad, hell his whole family has never accepted him, never known him for the truly wonderful person he is'  
  
Anger began to rise as she thought of his family life. He hadn't had it easy either, maybe that's why they got along so well from the beginning. They both shared the knowledge they could never change the way their lives were. It was just the way it was going to be.  
  
The unspeakable bond they felt was automatic. They needed each other and they knew it.  
  
Through tears, they'd confide in each other things they'd never tell anyone else.  
  
"Miss McPhee!!"  
  
Andie snapped out of her daze as she saw the entire class staring at her, and her teacher looking very angry  
  
"Would you please read chapter three?"  
  
Andie bit her lip, frantically flipping through her textbook "Ummm..Uhh..."  
  
Stopping on page forty-five, Andie began to read aloud. After she was finished, the teacher asked another student to read the next chapter. Andie sunk down in her desk, feeling eyes on her.  
  
Turning her head slightly, Andie glanced behind her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes locked with Dawson's, as she caught him staring at her.  
  
A wave of self-consciousness swept over her, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.  
  
Dawson Leery was new, but instantly deemed popular. His perfect good looks, blonde hair, blue eyes, toned body He was on all the teams in school, and wanted more than anything to become a famous Hollywood director. Constantly linked to his arm stood Joey Potter. Joey was beautiful, long dark hair swept over her shoulder, dark brown eyes, and perfect porcelain skin. She was an artist, and so obviously in love with Dawson.  
  
Then there was Jen Lindley. Jen was originally from New York City.  
  
She was just as gorgeous as Joey, if not more so. Her short blonde hair fell in soft curls on her shoulders; her designer clothes were like nothing kids wore in Capeside. Shipped to her from her rich mother no doubt. And they were they most popular cliché' in school.  
  
  
  
A few days later Andie was working late at the new music store on Main Street.  
  
It was only a couple weeks before prom and she wanted to make some extra cash just incase she decided to attend.  
  
"Not that I have a date" Andie said to herself as she priced checked movies  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot up as the bell on the glass door rang, signaling a customer.  
  
Dawson Leery walked in, lifting his sunglasses into his wavy hair with a quick sweeping motion. As he headed to the back of the store his eyes remained locked on the same thing they'd instantly drifted to, Andie. Smiling at her, he shuffled through a few cd's.  
  
Andie's heart fluttered as she remembered the way he'd look at her in school, the same way as he was now.  
  
All of a sudden he walked up to her, lifting up a cd "Any good?"  
  
"Uh..yeah, it's great" Andie stammered, her voice catching in her throat.  
  
"Great, I'll get it then, thank you..." Dawson began looking down to her nametag "Andie McPhee"  
  
Andie smiled warmly as she took the cd and rang it up.  
  
Dawson continued to stare intensely. "Hey wait..you're in my English class, aren't you?"  
  
Andie blushed "Uh, yeah"  
  
Suddenly the alarm in the back of the store went off. A loud, pulsating noise filled the room. Covering her ears, Andie began to step away.  
  
"Be right back" she told Dawson, walking out from behind the counter.  
  
As she walked through the door to the back room, Andie's jaw clenched. Perched atop a heater, Pacey sat grinning wildly. Andie shot him an agitated look, and then quickly punched in the code to disengage the alarm system.  
  
"Damn it Pacey!" Andie shouted, putting her hands on her hips "How did you get in?"  
  
Pacey silently pointed to the back door.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Andie pulled him to his feet as she grabbed his hand, and then started to push him to the back exit.  
  
"So how's it going?" Pacey said smiling devilishly "Better now that I'm here, right?"  
  
Andie tried to keep a straight face but a smile crept across her lips. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to a customer"  
  
"Customer?" he repeated, peeking into the front  
  
Instantly his smile fell, replaced by a dazed look "Oh that prep guy from school, what's his name.....Dawson Leery?"  
  
"Yeah" Andie replied quickly "But he isn't like that, I mean I think he's different"  
  
"Ha!" Pacey exclaimed raising his eyebrow "Looks like the same snob to me"  
  
With a sigh, Andie gently pushed Pacey to the back door "See you tomorrow in school Witter"  
  
Hopping on his bike, Pacey gave a wave, and then rode off.  
  
After work Andie got in her car and headed home. Everyday she'd pass by Dawson's on her way. It was enormous, it looked like a white castle surrounded by a high black iron fence. She knew instantly that he lived there when she spotted his shiny new black BMW in the driveway.  
  
'A gift from his parents I guess' Andie thought, as she turned on the radio.  
  
When she got home, the first thing Andie did was flop down in bed with a yawn.  
  
The answering machine on the nightstand beside her blinked five new messages.  
  
Rolling onto her stomach, Andie pressed play.  
  
  
  
"Hey Andie! It's Pace..uh give me a call okay? I need to ask you somethin"  
  
*beep*  
  
"Babe it's Pacey! Call me the minute you get in that door or well whenever you know..it's not an emergency or anything, just need to talk"  
  
*beep*  
  
"Yeah it's me again, listen give me a call when you get home, i need your help"  
  
Andie rolled her eyes, laughing. Pacey could be so funny.  
  
*beep*  
  
"Alright, when are you getting home?? I NEED you to call me a.s.a.p!"  
  
*beep*  
  
"Witter here, umm yeah I guess I'll drop by your house tonight..I REALLY need to talk to you"  
  
Andie rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. Determined nothing was going to ruin her sleep, Andie yawned again and sandwiched her face between two pillows.  
  
As if reading her mind, the doorbell rang, loudly, waking her ten minutes later.  
  
Andie peeked out the living room curtains, searching the porch to see who was there.  
  
Dressed in a light brown jacket and jeans, Pacey stood behind the door, nervously playing with the straps on his backpack.  
  
"Hey" Andie said cheerfully as she swung open the door.  
  
"Hey there yourself" Pacey replied, instantly breaking into a grin.  
  
"So wanna come upstairs?" Andie offered, gesturing to the room beside them "Mom's visiting, she fell asleep on the couch so..."  
  
Pacey nodded, and followed Andie upstairs.  
  
Taking the desk chair, Andie yawned again and watch as Pacey flung himself onto her bed.  
  
"So what's up?" Andie asked eagerly "Common the suspicion is killing me!"  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"You know I think you purposely fail these" Andie exclaimed, clutching an exam in her hand.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Pacey replied half heartedly as he flipped through a magazine.  
  
"You don't want to pass because you're afraid" Andie answered, eyeing him skeptically"Your afraid of what will happen after you graduate, where you'll go, what you'll do"  
  
Andie paused, taking a deep breath "You can't stay in high school forever Pace"  
  
Pacey set the magazine down, and closed his eyes.  
  
"That is it, isn't it?" Andie asked, a little unsure.  
  
"I really can't?" Pacey replied with a little laugh.  
  
Andie sighed, realizing he wasn't taking her seriously.Or if he was, he was hiding whatever was really scaring him well.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Andie hopped to her feet "So are you going to the prom?"  
  
The instant the words left her mouth she knew it was a mistake.  
  
When Pacey looked up at her with his deep blue eyes full of sadness, she bit her lip.  
  
"So anyways..umm how's..uhh.." Andie struggled  
  
"Are you?" Pacey finally asked, breaking the awkward moment.  
  
Andie looked down, suddenly feeling very self-conscious "Um Well..uh the thing is..."  
  
"No ones asked me yet" Andie blurted out a second later  
  
Pacey's eyes widened and Andie nervously began to work on the notes for his exam again.  
  
"Andie are you serious?" he asked, not believing his ears  
  
Nodding, Andie's face flushed red, and she instinctively raised her hands to her cheeks but didn't look up.  
  
"You can't be" Pacey concluded, shaking his head "There's no way the boys at Capeside High haven't noticed the most beautiful girl in school"  
  
Feeling like he'd said too much, Pacey tried to change his wording "I mean you're the perfect date! Smart, pretty, and so unbelievably fun to hang out with"  
  
"Andie your awesome and if the lame guys in our school don't realize that then it's their loss"  
  
Andie smiled slightly, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"And if that's the case then there's always me" Pacey continued with a laugh "I'd be honored to be your backup date"  
  
Andie looked away, brushing away her tears.  
  
"Not that your gonna need one babe" Pacey added quickly  
  
"Thanks Pacey" Andie replied pulling him into a hug "Your the best"  
  
Pacey pulled away, sitting back.  
  
Sitting silently he began to fiddle with the buttons on his jacket "Uh I better get home"  
  
"Why don't you stay a bit longer, I mean I'd really like you to" Andie replied, giving Pacey her sad best puppy face "Besides your pretty unbelievably fun to hang out with yourself!"  
  
Pacey took his jacket off with a smile.Then swung his coat on the back of the chair.  
  
"I'll be right back" Andie replied smiling back as she slid out the bedroom door "I'll get us something to drink"  
  
In Andie's room  
  
Pacey jumped around frantically, nervously talking to himself as he looked in Andie's dresser mirror.Wrestling with his heart, Pacey tried to decided whether he should tell his best friend his true feelings.Why he couldn't stand to hug her another moment without kissing her. Feeling his lips on hers.  
  
Downstairs, McPhee kitchen  
  
Pulling the ice cube tray out of the freezer, Andie grinned.As she dropped a few ice cubes in each glass, she looked up.Barely audible she could hear the sound someone talking to themselves coming from the vent in the ceilingAndie smiled wider as she recognized the voice.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"I can't tell her," Pacey decided, dropping down backwards on to the bed dramatically"She'll just laugh at me"  
  
"Tell me what?" Andie asked walking in with her hands full.  
  
"Uh, nothing" Pacey replied as he lifted the drinks out from Andie's arm, helping carry some of the stuff she'd brought up."Sooo..what do you wanna do? Watch TV?"  
  
Andie shrugged her shoulders, and then grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl beside her.  
  
Pacey took a drink from his soda, and then glanced at his watch.  
  
It was only nine, but he knew he couldn't take sitting in such close proximity to her without accidentally letting something slip. Or even worse, doing something irrational.  
  
"Sorry to cut the evening short but I forgot I have to...I have to..see there's this thing..there's something I have to do"  
  
"Are you trying to ditch me Witter?" Andie asked, with a sideways grin.  
  
Swinging his backpack on his shoulder, Pacey walked to the door, stopping once to grab the exam off Andie's desk "Never! But thanks for the help tonight, I really appreciate it..well gotta go"  
  
Without looking back or another word, Pacey walked out, leaving Andie stunned.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The next day was gym class, girls volleyball to be exact.  
  
As soon as Andie walked into out of the change rooms and into the gym she saw Joey and Jen staring at her.  
  
Standing beside her friend Abby, a bitchy, tough yet kind and nice girl, Andie sighed.  
  
Immediately Jen took the opportunity to make fun of her, calling Andie Abby's lesbian girlfriend.  
  
"Shut up you tramp!" Abby shot back staring her down  
  
"Make me Morgan," Jen replied, her eyes narrowing "Common, I'd love to have it out with you"  
  
Abby grinned, egging her on "Me too Lindley, me too!"  
  
"Well then Abby lets go," Jen exclaimed clenching her fists at her side "After school, and bring your nerd friend too, I'd like to take a piece out of her big mouth too"  
  
Andie glared back, then tried to appear unfazed "Please, I'm right here you don't have to talk like I don't exist"  
  
Jen placed her hands on her hips with a evil grin "That's because you don't, not to anyone at this school and especially not to me freak!"  
  
"Fine," Andie answered leaning down to tie her shoelace with a shrug "I'd be happy to take two seconds to take down your snobby ass"  
  
Abby laughed "Yeah, I bet ALOT of people would"  
  
Jen reddened a little but tried to brush it off "Please, you two freaks couldn't take me if you tried,"  
  
She pointed at Abby "Your a trash talking slut"  
  
And then at Andie "And you, you are nothing but a crazy little girl with a even crazier family and what's with that geek boy who you hang out with?"  
  
Jen scoffed, with a laugh "I mean what a loser that guy is!"  
  
That was it, Andie had had enough. A second later her fist connected with Jen's face.  
  
Abby stepped back with an amused look on her face as blood ran down Jen's shiny, gloss covered lips.  
  
"You broke my nose," Jen sputtered "You BITCH!"  
  
Andie smiled a little as Abby gave her a thumbs up, then quickly hid it as Joey and the teacher rushed over together.  
  
"Jen!" Joey gasped, coming to her side "Oh Jen are you okay?"  
  
Nodding a little Jen closed her eyes and walked away with the teacher, holding a cloth over her nose.  
  
Joey stood up, then spun on her feet  
  
"You'll pay for this you nut case," Joey spat venomously "Just you wait and see"  
  
Andie and Abby exchanged grins then the teacher called them away to go to the principal's office.  
  
After Andie explained everything the principal let them off with a lecture about school violence.  
  
A few minutes later, Andie heard footsteps behind her as Pacey ran up to her side.  
  
"Are you alright McPhee?" Pacey asked grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye "I heard about what happened in gym class and I just wanted to make sure"  
  
Andie smiled a little, then hugged him "Oh I'm fine thanks, it's that little snob Jen Lindley who fell on her ass"  
  
Pacey could help but laugh a little "Yeah, I heard you really gave it to her, not that she didn't deserve worse but are you sure fighting is the best answer to her stupidity?"  
  
Andie sighed "I know Pacey, believe me I tried to ignore her but she just doesn't give up and not only that but she insulted my friends and family...she got what has been coming to her for along time, if not from me than surely from someone else along the line"  
  
Smiling a little, Pacey pulled Andie to him and began to walk down the hall to their next class.  
  
  
  
Later Abby met up with Andie after math class in the hallway.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight slugger?"  
  
"Uh I think I'm just going to study, it's been an eventful enough day as it is..no more takedowns for awhile Morgan, I'm pretty tired"  
  
"Studying again?!" Abby replied incredulously "Why do you study so much anyway?"  
  
Andie grinned, "Cause I don't want to work in a record store my whole life"  
  
"Good answer," Abby nodded "Well I'll see ya around champ, I'm gonna go find Witter..he owes me a pop"  
  
Opening her locker door, Andie gave her a smile and a wave goodbye.  
  
A few minutes later the lunch bell rang. Spotting her two best friends coming over, Andie signaled for them to accompany her outside for lunch.  
  
Once outside, the three friends dropped down at a picnic table under a large oak tree.  
  
As Pacey rambled away about Chris embarrassing himself in social class, Andie stole a glance at Dawson who was across the schoolyard.  
  
She noticed her looked bored, picking at his lunch as Joey and Jen talked, the later holding a bag of ice to her face.  
  
Throwing her hair over her shoulder Joey laughed then snuggled up against Dawson's shoulder.  
  
Andie looked away, the last thing she wanted to see was that.  
  
Glancing at her friends she watched Abby smile and defend Chris, saying he was cute and not snobby at all like the others.  
  
Smiling to herself Andie knew Abby had always had a crush on the dark haired friend of Dawson's.  
  
She watched as he jogged over to the popular table, and Jen immediately started flirting with him.  
  
"So Abby," Andie began trying to distract her "What are your prom plans, gonna finally ask your crush to the big night?"  
  
Abby grinned mischievously "I'm working on it McPhee, I'm working on it"  
  
Suddenly Andie was cut off as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
Blocking the sun from her eyes with a hand, Andie looked up behind her to see him.  
  
"Oh, hey Dawson" she replied softly  
  
He immediately smiled, sending butterflies through her entire body  
  
"Hi Andie"  
  
Silent for a moment, he looked awkward.  
  
"Oh sorry," Andie quickly sat up "This is Abby Morgan and Pacey Witter"  
  
"Nice to meet you," Dawson offered with a smile "I'm Dawson Leery"  
  
He extended a hand and Abby wigged her eyebrows at Andie after shaking it, Pacey however didn't look so pleased but took it for a second anyway.  
  
"I was wondering if I could steal your friend for a minute," Dawson replied with a grin  
  
"Sure," Abby responded quickly "Go for it"  
  
Reaching out Dawson helped Andie up and she followed him a few feet away.  
  
Sitting on the steps to the school, Dawson popped the top off his drink.  
  
Joining him, Andie nervously sat a good distance away. Dawson noticed and smiled a little.  
  
"So I was wondering if you maybe would like to do something with me tonight," he began oddly a little nervous himself "I mean if you don't already have plans or anything...I know its short notice but I'd really like to do something with you..."  
  
He trailed off, sliding his sunglasses on.  
  
Andie sat for a moment then brushed her sunglasses into her blonde hair.  
  
"Okay, sounds cool..nine good?"  
  
Dawson jumped up letting his excitement show "Great, I can't wait"  
  
Andie smiled widely "Yeah, me neither...well talk to you later Dawson"  
  
"Later" he replied walking back to his table of friends "Oh wait, I forgot where should I pick you up or maybe I could have your number?"  
  
"Why don't you drop by the store, I'll be working there until then"  
  
"Awesome, see you then"  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Andie worked organizing the new shipment of cds, Abby helped her by putting up posters, and Pacey sat behind the counter incase someone came in.  
  
It was quarter nine and there was no sign of Dawson yet. Andie looked clearly worried he'd stood her up.  
  
Abby noticed her looking out the window for the millionth time. "Hey McPhee he'll be here, don't worry"  
  
Pacey perked up "Who's coming?"  
  
Realization hit her that she'd never told Pacey about her date and Abby cringed.  
  
Abby jumped in, feeling guilty "Uh, oh..um the boss man, he said he's gonna give Andie her check early, you know on a count of prom and all"  
  
Sitting back, Pacey yawned "Oh that's cool of him..so is he closing the store up so you can get off your shift?"  
  
Andie looked up from working "Yep"  
  
Twenty minutes past and still there was no sign of Dawson.  
  
"I hate to say it but I think your gonna uh...have to close the store up yourself Andie"  
  
Abby looked at Andie sadly "Yeah I guess your right, he's not coming"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Andie shrugged and got up to turn out the lights. Suddenly she spotted Dawson leaning up against the glass door searching inside. Her heart began to race.  
  
"He's here" she replied with excitement.  
  
Abby smiled, and then noticed Pacey looking in the same direction. Abby motioned for Andie to talk to him, after seeing his crushed expression. Andie walked over, surprised Pacey is hurt by her going out with Dawson.  
  
Pacey looked devastated as he pieced it together, then backed against a wall.  
  
"Um, Andie?" he called out.  
  
"I'll get the door," Abby offered, walking away.  
  
Andie's eyes drifted to the floor momentarily. Then she lifted her hand to his shoulder, setting it down affectionately.  
  
"Are you going to go out with this guy? Is this a date or something?" Pacey replied, his voice strained with hurt "Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah," Andie answered lightly "You'll like him...he's not like the others.. Seriously Pacey"  
  
Pacey remained speechless for a moment, then threw his hands out.  
  
"Andie please don't do this, they aren't different….he isn't-he's just going to use you"  
  
Andie started to look mad, as her patients wore thin "You don't know Pace"  
  
"Yes I do, he's a rich snob just like the others!"  
  
"So what am I suppose to do?" Andie asked frustrated "He asked me out, and I like him...if I hate him because of what people say that would be just like him hating me, or us because of what his friends say"  
  
Pacey sighed, "You can't do this and respect yourself, you just can't Andie"  
  
"Well that's my decision to make I guess"  
  
Pacey raised his hand "Sure, you can do whatever you want"  
  
Andie started to feel worse "Your just talking like this because I'm going out with Dawson"  
  
"Dawson?! Dawson, even his name has rich kid written all over it"  
  
"Just because I'm going out with Dawson doesn't mean I can't be friends with you. .it doesn't change the way I feel about you"  
  
"Well that's very nice, I'm glad" Pacey replied with sarcasm, jumping up "Here's the thing Andie, I'm not particularly concerned with whether or not you like me..because I live to like you, and..."  
  
His voice lowered, becoming serious "And I can't like you anymore"  
  
Andie backed away, looking like someone punched her in the stomach.  
  
It breaks his heart to see her like that, but Pacey just clenched his jaw, pushing aside his feelings.  
  
"So when he breaks your heart don't come running to me to pick up the pieces cause maybe...just maybe for the first time in your life I won't be there"  
  
Shaking her head, Andie swallowed the lump building up in her throat "I can't believe your saying this"  
  
"Well I guess that's just too damn bad, see you around"  
  
Without another word, Pacey bolted for the door. Andie looked out of breath as he rushed out the door pushing past Dawson. Dawson said sorry raising a hand but Pacey just kept going. After taking a deep breath and recomposing herself, Andie headed back out front.  
  
They both left without a word until they were outside in the cool night air.  
  
  
  
"So that was Pacey huh, is he okay?"  
  
"Oh, sure he's..he's fine" Andie replied taking a deep breath "He just had a rough day..he's a great guy though, he's been my best friend forever..he's really important to me"  
  
"So..ready to go?" Dawson asked changing the subject.  
  
Andie looked a little upset, but then forgot about it.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Up for a party?" Dawson asked with a grin "Yeah..no..maybe?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so" Andie replied uneasily.  
  
"Why.why?" Dawson exclaimed with questioning eyes "They are my friends, it's okay"  
  
"Yeah that's just it," Andie answered quickly "They're your friends..can't we just go somewhere else?"  
  
Dawson stopped in his tracks, grabbing Andie by the shoulders "Hey Andie I like you, I think you like me, um we both know there's a lot of crap that goes on but if your above it, so am I"  
  
Andie still looked unsure, and a little uncomfortable.  
  
"If we wanna make something out of this-whatever we have to deal with it right?"  
  
Still no give on Andie's part.  
  
"Come on, we could go out with your friends if you want, go crawl under a rock?"  
  
Andie looks obviously pissed at his comment and a little surprised he'd say such a thing but kept her mouth shut.  
  
Dawson noticed he had accidentally offended her and started trying to change the subject.  
  
"If we have a bad time, we can leave"  
  
  
  
Outside it started to pour. The rain was like ice pellets. Pacey sat on the curb of main street, arms wrapped around his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. Slowly lowering his head onto his knees, he shivered.  
  
  
  
On the other side of town Dawson's BMW pulled up in front of a large mansion, Jen's house. Various expensive cars were parked outside and the house is lit up, shining beside the creek.  
  
Joey answered the door in a long black evening gown.  
  
"Hello Dawson..I'm sorry I don't know your name"  
  
"Andie" she replied biting her tongue "Pleasure I'm sure"  
  
Joey scowled once Dawson's back was turned. Then he quickly pulled Andie by the hand into the party. Andie looked around nervously at the people, all obviously rich, and snobby by the looks of it. Dawson saw she was uncomfortable.  
  
"I can't believe I actually associate with these people" he offered an apologetic smile "Pretty bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty bad" Andie replied honestly.  
  
"I'm sorry, wanna go upstairs?"  
  
Andie is wide eyed and by now at the end of her rope "Excuse me?"  
  
Dawson blushed a little "Hey I didn't mean..."  
  
Andie crossed her arms, which he took as not a very good sign.  
  
"Hey I haven't even tried to kiss you, have I?"  
  
Still Andie didn't speak, but let out a sigh.  
  
Dawson put his hands in his pockets and lifted a case of beer under one arm, then grabbed a bag of pretzels in his mouth "Look at me here, I'm utterly defenseless"  
  
Andie smiled a little, her scowl disappearing.  
  
"And utterly foolish" he mumbled, grinning.  
  
  
  
Upstairs Dawson opened the first door to find Jen and Chris making out on a bed in their underwear.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Dawson quickly replied when they looked up "We'll just go-  
  
"No it's okay," Chris replied sitting up "What's up, you guys want this room, um.. the bed or something"  
  
"No," Dawson replied quickly raising his hands in the air "We'll just go out-  
  
"Hey who's that you've got there?" Chris replied cutting him off "Is that you Andie?"  
  
Andie just offered a small smile, then Jen rolled over on the bed clearly inebriated.  
  
"Hey what are YOU doing here?" she replied with a glare "I mean you shouldn't be allowed to invite just anybody Dawson"  
  
"Shut up Jen" Dawson exclaimed with anger.  
  
"Hey you can't tell me what to do Dawson, this is Chris's party and MY house"  
  
Chris pulled Jen to her feet, and then offered a fake apology "Hey, enjoy yourself"  
  
Andie recrossed her arms.  
  
"I'm really sorry Andie, your right this wasn't a good idea"  
  
"Can we just get out of here?"  
  
Dawson looked genuinely sorry "Hey I don't want to take you home yet, I'm having a good time just being with you..I'm truly sorry I made a mistake, I over estimated my friends"  
  
Rubbing her head, Andie sighed, "It's fine, let's go"  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
A few minutes later they drove to a club, where Andie, Pacey and Abby normally hung out in their free time .It was kind of an alternative, grunge type place with bands that played R&B, Alternative and Indie music.  
  
Pacey was already there, looking soaked and sitting with Abby having drinks.  
  
"You know if I really have it bad for a girl, I'll ride by her house on my bike..like a hundred times" Pacey explained, looking downcast into his glass.  
  
Abby couldn't help but grin, despite the situation "Ever park?"  
  
Lifting the drink to his lips, Pacey shrugged "Nah, I'm really more of a drive by kinda guy"  
  
Over Abby's shoulder he spotted Andie coming in, with Dawson much to his disappointment.  
  
Thinking quickly, and irrationally he jumped up, and grabbed Abby, leaning her over and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Some day that girl's gonna realize what she missed" he replied sitting back down.  
  
Abby looked shocked, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Oh sorry about that," he explained, with a shrug "My favorite couple just walked in"  
  
"No problem" Abby squeaked, dry mouthed "Has anyone ever told you your an amazing kisser?"  
  
  
  
Andie and Dawson walked over and sat down. Pacey gave them the silent treatment, turning his back to them as he watched the band.  
  
"What's up with Pacey?" Andie asked with concern  
  
"He's not gonna ride his bike past your house anymore"  
  
Andie looked confused at Abby's comment, so she just smiled uneasily.Dawson looked around, trying hard to hide his repulsion about the place.  
  
"So anyone like a drink?" he asked, desperate to get up.  
  
"Sure" Andie replied with a smile "I'd love a coke"  
  
"What a nice gentlemanly type thing to do…man what a guy"  
  
Pacey spoke for the first time, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Pacey!" Andie quickly shot him a glare "What's your problem?"  
  
Pacey didn't respond, but only scowled.  
  
"Would you like us to leave?" Dawson asked pushing back his chair.  
  
"Very perceptive"  
  
"Fine," Andie replied joining by Dawson's side "Thanks a lot Pacey, I thought you could at least act civil towards him, even if you don't particularly like Dawson"  
  
"We should just go" Dawson replied taking her hand.  
  
Pacey's anger rose at the sight, he was too mad to even speak. As they left he let out his bottled up anger slamming his fist onto the tabletop. Abby looked a little concerned, but decided not to push.  
  
"I can't believe this, I've known her all my life and this chump comes in and thinks he knows everything"  
  
"Sorry Pace" Abby offered lightly touching his hand.  
  
  
  
Outside Andie was shaking she was so mad "I better go home, I have to get up early tomorrow for work"  
  
"Okay," Dawson replied opening the car door "I'll take you, hop in"  
  
Thinking quickly Andie stopped herself "On second thought you can just drop me at the store, I need to pick something up"  
  
"I'll stop there first if you want and you can get it, then I'll take you home"  
  
"No," Andie replied a little too loudly "I mean I think my dad can come get me, I'll be awhile"  
  
"That's okay, I'll wait"  
  
Frustrated Andie leaned against the car "Really it's fine, just drop me there okay"  
  
"Andie I'm not going to leave you stranded, I have no problem with waiting..come on, get in"  
  
"No, I can't"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"I just can't okay"  
  
"Come on Andie!"  
  
"No, I don't want you to see my crazy mother okay?!?"  
  
Dawson was taken aback, but didn't say a word.  
  
Andie slid inside, fighting back tears, she was exausted.  
  
The ride home was silent, neither wanting to speak. Once he pulled up to her house she quickly hopped out. But he followed, stopping her before she could run inside.  
  
Andie closed her eyes, standing in front of Dawson "I'm really sorry for the outburst Dawson..I didn't mean it , it's just been a long night"  
  
"Don't be," Dawson replied hugging her "I had a great time tonight, really"  
  
Smiling a little Andie playfully punched him "Liar!"  
  
"No really, I was with you..it was good"  
  
Andie sat down on the sidewalk "I don't know, it's weird for me..maybe this shouldn't happen"  
  
"What, you and me?"  
  
Andie nodded.  
  
"Well maybe it is a little weird but that doesn't mean we can't try, does it?" he replied looking hopeful.  
  
He started to look downcast and serious "Feel any better if I asked you to prom?"  
  
Andie was wide eyed, her mouth falling open.  
  
"I know the prom's kinda lame so if you don't wanna go its-  
  
Cutting him off, Andie quickly pulled him close and kissed him softly.  
  
He grinned, then kissed her back with passion.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
